A Desired Constellation
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Remus allows himself to be vain for once and Sirius uses his face as an astrology aid to make a point. R/S


**Warning**: Cute M/M kissing  
**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns all recognisable characters.  
**A/N**: Another in my prompt table challenge. No clue if this makes any sense but please enjoy a quickly written fic! Yay run on sentences!  
**Prompt**: 1. First Kiss

* * *

Normally, Remus wasn't one to exaggerate and assume that his life was ending at the smallest change. The dramatics were something he left to the other Marauders. What with James now stalking Lily, Peter stalking James and Sirius just…being Sirius, there needed to be at least _one_ sane member of their group. And even Remus lost his mind to the wolf a couple nights a month so he probably wasn't the best example of a consistently rational and lucid voice of reason. He seemed to be the only one who was up to holding the title though.

But, no matter what Remus told himself, looking in the mirror this morning has caused his stomach to drop and his heart to pound. If there ever _was_ going to be a guillotine to murder his early adolescence's social life with indifference, it would be what currently stared back at him. Though honestly, Remus wasn't sure why it should matter to him. He'd been through worse and there was definitively more to come but this morning, nothing else mattered. He regretted not paying more attention to Lily and her friends chattering behind him in the common room a few nights ago about acne potion. The six spots that taunted him in the mirror told him as much. It was only a Thursday, maybe he could skip…

Before he could finish his plans on faking an illness that Pomfrey didn't have a potion for, the door to the bathroom was almost knocked down.

"Hey Remus, do you mind? Some of us need to pretty up!" called James.

"It won't work James, no matter what you do to your face, Lily's gonna think you're uglier than a troll," Sirius insisted, making Remus roll his eyes and a few butterflies to flutter pleasantly in his stomach. He tried to ignore this reaction that had been happening a lot more than could be explained away with logic as of late.

"Shut it Black! Remus, come on!"

"All right, I'm done," sighed Remus, deciding there was nothing else he could do, other than look like an acne mutant. As he made his way out of the bathroom, he tried to cover his face with a faux forehead scratch. Luckily, James didn't notice as he charged straight into the bathroom. Taking a quick look around the room before shoving his head into his shirt showed that Peter was too sleepy to really take in anything but the bright light streaming through the window and Sirius was busy putting on shoes, not yet realising his trousers still weren't on. Dressing like a madman, Remus put on the rest of his uniform in record timing before rushing to breakfast. If he ate fast, the other Marauders wouldn't catch him and in class, he could find more creative ways to block his face. Just as he was about to reach the door, there was a hand on his wrist.

"Remus, where are you going so fast? Don't you want to walk down to breakfast with me?" Sirius asked, a tiny bit of hurt in his voice that Remus was sure he had imagined. Heat rose to his cheeks and his heart hammered.

"Uh, I need to finish that essay for transfiguration," Remus lied, turning his face only slightly towards Sirius but not enough that a good look at the damage could be taken. If Remus was truthful, the only Maurader he wanted to shield his horribly mutated face was Sirius. And he didn't want to think about why that was important.

"I thought you finished that ages ago." The hand was still on Remus' wrist and it was doing strange things to his insides.

"Yeah, well, I just remembered I forgot to put something in it. See you in class." Even though he didn't really want to, Remus broke the contact at his wrist and hurried down to breakfast to grab some toast before going to read in the library. Maybe there was some book that had acne repelling charms.

* * *

It was childish. It was all stupid and childish and he was doing a rubbish job at being the sane one of the group but Remus couldn't bare to hear the taunting he'd get from the other Marauders once they saw the impressive alteration to his face. It was going to happen, they'd already made a big deal about that spot on James' nose last month (which led to James simply popping each new pimple that appeared since) and the slew that Peter had gotten steadily since the beginning of the school year. Sirius didn't seem to get pimples so it was decided he was using dark, pure blood magic that was passed down from vain Black to vain Black. Remus' theory was that it was actually due to Sirius being perfect but he didn't voice that possibility.

Remus didn't need to hear Sirius ribbing him. Even if it was all teasing, Remus wasn't sure if he could handle it at the current moment. Not now, while Remus was working hard on not trying to figure out what the new fluttering in his stomach was every time he smelled Sirius. Heaving a sigh that made Madam Pince glare at him, Remus hid behind his Astronomy book while taking a bite of the sandwich he grabbed at lunch before the other Marauders could ask him why he had been avoiding them. He had almost stayed when he saw a pout that Sirius gave at the swift arrival and departure but vanity got the best of him and Remus wanted to be remembered as the bright-eyed, umpimpled boy that Sirius knew and lo…enjoyed spending time with.

Actually reading the pages this time in order to take his mind off of thoughts about handsome, deep grey eyes, Remus thought about how his malady actually looked a bit like the Cassiopeia constellation. The irony didn't escape him.

* * *

During his dark and dreary final hour, Remus was in the middle of saying goodbye to the world as he was sure that death by humiliation was looming when bright light hit his eyes. Looking up from his bed to the opened curtain, he saw Sirius frowning at him.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me? Because you've got spots?" Sirius almost yelled, causing Remus to wince.

"Wait-"

"I thought you were the smart one out of the four of us. Never thought you'd sulk because a few red dots on your face," Sirius said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, can't I be overdramatic once? Just this once? James has gone insane over Lily and Peter of course doesn't help and you- you're just too perfect for words, bouncing about being Mr. Pretty Eyes and I've got to worry about being a mangy wolf once a month. Can't I worry about normal adolescent issues like my social life ending because of a few spots? You know, if I get any more, they'll stop holding Astronomy classes in the tower and just have students stare at my face!" Remus ranted, voice growing louder at each word. He almost choked when he realised what he had revealed to everyone in the dorm room and sat watching in horror at the surprised look on Sirius' face. An eternity passed as Remus sweated, wondering if he should just end his life by throwing himself off the Gryffindor tower. Suddenly, Sirius grinned.

"You think I'm perfect with pretty eyes?" There was awe in his voice before Sirius seemed to gather courage and grab Remus' face with two hands. Remus didn't have time to register what was happening until his lips had collided with Sirius'. It was slippery and clumsy but it was the most perfect kiss Remus could ever hope to have. Sirius' lips were smooth, warm and tasted slightly of the chocolate cake Remus didn't have a chance to eat at dinner. He found himself melting into the other boy's body, enjoying the tastes and smells as his eyes fluttered shut. When they broke apart, both boys stared at each other in wonder and slight apprehension until they realised that neither party would rebuke the other.

"Even if you're face was covered in spots, I'd still want to kiss you all the time," Sirius admitted with a slight blush that transferred over to Remus. Before Remus gained the courage to lean in for another kiss, Sirius quickly moved to his bed on the other side of the room to pick something out of his school bag. Taking a quick look around, Remus noticed that James and Peter were gone, making his earlier outburst a little less embarrassing.

"Where are James and Peter? Is that eyeliner?"

"Downstairs playing chess…or spying on Lily I wasn't paying attention. And yes, I stole it from Dorcas Meadows because she was being a bitch at dinner," Sirius insisted, breaking under Remus' disbelieving stare. "Okay fine I stole it because I thought the brown would make my eyes pop. Though it seems you've already noticed them so don't really need it now do I?"

Remus was about to ask what Sirius planned on doing with the eyeliner in hopes that the blush on his face would go unnoticed but Sirius grabbed his face and started to draw lines. He finished his artwork with what Remus assumed was a heart on his forehead.

"What did that accomp- mph!" The sentence was cut by another kiss from Sirius, this one was shorter but not any less sweet.

"You said if you had any more acne, they'd teach astronomy on your face. You've got what looks to be Cassiopeia on your face- kind of ironic by the way. Well, even as a teaching aid, I still want to kiss you," Sirius smiled, the gesture making the butterflies move from Remus' stomach to every other inch of his body. Reaching out tentatively, his fingers brushed Sirius' waist causing both boys to hold their breath. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined at the sound of pounding feet heading towards the dorm room. They moved away and Remus suddenly felt cold. Within a few seconds, Peter ran into the room.

"Hey, we're going to start a round of Exploding Snap if you want to join us. I'm betting my sugar quills to James' chocolate frog cards if that tempts you more," Peter smiled, riffling through his chest to get a packet of sugar quills and completely unaware of the heavy atmosphere that was about to stifle Remus.

"Yeah, we'll join you in a minute," Remus assured with a fake smile.

"Oh Remus, you're out! Hey, if you were hiding because of those spots, you should have talked to me. My mum just sent me a pot of spot remover. It works wonders. See you blokes in the common room," said Peter before running back downstairs, not staying around to watch Sirius break down in a fit of laughter. It was only the love that Remus felt for Sirius, which stopped him from kicking the boy's laughing body off the bed.

* * *

_*Cassiopeia_:_ A beautiful but vain and arrogant queen who angered Poseidon. Her constellation moves in such a way that she is upside down in a chair half the time as a punishment._


End file.
